


9:12 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You were sick for some time,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before she smiled.





	9:12 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You were sick for some time,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl before she smiled and faded from view.

THE END


End file.
